deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth was born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent approximately twenty-seven years before Final Fantasy VII (exact date of birth unknown). Before Sephiroth's birth, Hojo and Lucrecia were working as assistants to Professor Gast, Shinra Electric Power Company's top scientist, on the Jenova Project. The project studied the remains of an extra-terrestrial entity known as Jenova, who was mistakenly thought to be one of the Cetra, an ancient people that had the power to "talk to the Planet". Hojo injected cell samples from Jenova into the pregnant Lucrecia and her unborn baby. Lucrecia carried Sephiroth to term, his fetal form merging with the Jenova cells as he developed. After his birth, Shinra raised Sephiroth to be a super soldier. They told him nothing of his mother except that her name was "Jenova," and that she died during childbirth. It is unknown if Sephiroth knew Hojo was his father, but he considered the scientist a hack, referring to him as "inexperienced" and "a walking mass of complexes" — however, Sephiroth respected Professor Gast until he left Shinra under Ifalna's guidance. Sephiroth proves to be incredibly strong, gaining worldwide fame for his exploits such as his role in Shinra's victory against Wutai in 0000. He was aware since childhood that he was different from the other children, although he did not know the exact reasons why he was different until several years later. (From the Final Fantasy Wiki) Battle vs. Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk (by So-Pro Warrior) "So you killed all of these baboons by yourself.? Impressive usually these creatures would always best first timers." Hawk-Eyes says "First timer of what? Listen fool these things got in my way so I just killed them all simple as that." Sephiroth replied "Who are you?" Hawk-Eyes asks "The Names Sephiroth. I don't know where I am but since I'm here and there is probably no way back to where I'm actually from I guess I'm going to have to settle with becoming the God of this world." Sephiroths says "A God?" Hawk-Eyes says "Yes where I originally was from my only goal was to become the God of that place since I am the Chosen One, and I am destined to become the ruler of any planet I am on!" Sephiroth says "Sorry Sephiroth but I'm afraid I can't let you do something like that. You see I am waiting for someone at the end of his journey, someone that I see as someone who can surpass me. So wherever your from you should probably leave and go back to where you came from." Hawk-Eyes says Sephiroth looks at Hawk-Eyes and in a blink of an eye Sephiroth dissapears from his spot but Hawk-Eyes quickly draws Kogatana and to Sephiroth's amazement blocks his strike. "Hm not bad." Sephiroth says "You move quickly but your speed won't help you. There's a reason the people of this place call me "Hawk-Eye"." Hawk-Eyes replies Both release and jump back. "How about you fight like a true warrior and get rid of that tiny waste of a weapon right there!" Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes smiles and puts his Kogatana back around his neck and draws Yoru. "My Pleasure." Hawk-Eyes says Hawk-Eyes swings his blade towards Sephiroth and releases a long range slash, however Sephiroth counters with his own long range slash and the two attacks canel each other out. Sephiroth releases more long range slashes but Hawk-Eyes releases one long range slash and cancels one out and then jumps to avoid the other attacks. He retaliates by using his Kokuto Arahoshi attack and as he flies downwards Sephiroth dissapears from Hawk-Eyes view and reappears behind him and while Hawk-Eyes is able to block a strike from Sephiroth using Yoru, Sephiroth surprisingly is able to knock Hawk-Eyes all the way to the ruins below with a strong striking force. Hawk-Eyes gets up and becomes impressed with Sephiroth's skills. Hawk-Eyes then notices Sephiroth disappear again but even with his vision he can't see where he is until he gets a strong feeling and swings his sword around him and is able to block another strike from Sephiroth with the clashing of the two swords so strong that the ruins around them shake in the powerful tremor of the two powerful swords. "So you can teleport huh." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah what's wrong never faced an opponent like me.?" Sephiroth says "Hm your strong and skilled with this weapon of yours, and even have some strange abilities." Hawk-Eyes replies The two jump back once again releasing their swords from their lock together and Sephiroth jumps into the air and uses his wing to levitate in the air. Hawk-Eyes stands there puzzled until Sephiroth yells out "Shadow Flares". Hawk-Eyes sees strange orbs of darkness fly towards him, he is easily able to destory the shadow flares with a single swipe from his sword as they draw nearer until Sephiroth calls down another attack "Octaslash!" ''Sephiroth then flies towards Hawk-Eyes and swings at him but Hawk-Eyes dodges the swing, Sephiroth turns around and flies at him with incredible speed and Hawk-Eyes barely dodges the strike suffering a cut across his right hip. "Huh well now it's been a long time since I last saw some of my own blood spilt in Battle." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah well get ready cause soon there won't be any blood left in your body at all when I'm done with you." Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes lowers his sword to the ground and Sephiroth quickly flies at Hawk-Eyes but Hawk-Eyes reacts fast hits Sephiroth's blade in the air and follows with a twist and a slash at Sephiroth which sends him flying crashing through some of the ruins. Sephiroth gets up and sees his wound and the blood and stares at Mihawk in anger. Sephiroth flies at Mihawk but stops a couple of feet away from him and uses his attack "''Stigma!" large pillars of fire appear out of the ground and try to suck in Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk plants his sword into the ground to stop himself from being sucked in. However by doing this Sephiroth strikes at Mihawk while he has his guard down and strikes Mihawk across the chest and sends him flyin into a wall. Mihawk gets up just as Sephiroth charges at him again but is barely able to block the strike. Hawk-Eyes and Sephiroth then engage in a long sword clash each blocking each others attack each time their swords clash sparks fly everywhere and the area around them gets a stron gush of air everytime they lock swords. Sephiroth goes for Mihawk's head but Mihawk blocks the strike and then hits away Sephiroth's sword and tries to stab Sephiroth but Sephiroth jumps to the side of Mihawk's sword and swings his sword at Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk ducks down to avoid the swing. The two collide swords as more and more sparks appear every time their swords contact one another. Sephiroth jumps into the air and releases long range slashes at Hawk-Eyes who counters with his own long range slashes and counter each other out. Sephiroth decides to use his 2nd most powerful attack "SUPER NOVA!" Hawk-Eyes looks up to see rocks fallin out of the sky but relizes they are meteors and so gets ready but is surprised when they head to Sephiroth and begin to circle around him Sephiroth then raises his sword which sends the meteors flying right at Hawk-Eye who runs towards them and then jumps over them however as he is flying over them the meteors begin to blow and then blow up in Mihawk's face and send him flying and crashing into the ground. Hawk-Eyes while in pain manages to get up, Sephiroth sees this and decides to end the battle once and for all. Sephiroth flies into the air and yells out "METEOR!!!!" and sends towards Hawk-Eyes a gigantic meteor. Hawk-Eyes gets and idea he continuously sends a barrage of long-range slashes at the Meteor and is able to break it up into a bunch of pieces and then as one of the pieces closes in he jumps onto it and uses it as a platform to jump to the other pieces of broken down meteor. Sephiroth sees this and starts swinging his sword and releasing long range slashes but Mihawk starts dodging them and stopping them with his sword. Sephiroth points his sword an Mihawk and flies strait at him. Hawk-Eyes jumps into the air and raises his sword high. The world around them slows down as Sephiroth flies at Hawk-Eyes and Mihawk raises his sword in the air. Then both warriors in the speed of light slash each other with their weapons with Sephiroth swinging towards Hawk-Eyes stomach and Hawk-Eyes cuts downward on Sephiroth. Both warriors land on their feet safetly on the ground and stand with their swords pointing down to the ground. Both Sephiroth and Mihawk just stand still and as a gust of wind comes by Mihawk falls on his knees and begins to breath heavily. However he smirks and just then Sephiroth drops Masamune and falls on his knees, blood begins to come out of his mouth and drip onto the ground, Sephiroth begins to breath and Hawk-Eyes uses his sword to stand up and begins to sheath his sword onto his back, then in a quick second he finishes sheathing his sword and Sephiroth explodes in a pool of blood with Hawk-Eye having cut straight down Sephiroth's chest. "Im...possible....how can this.....be." Sephiroth says Sephiroth then falls down dead into a pool of his own blood. Hawk-Eyes breaths heavily with the injuries his sustained in the battle but manages to smile in victory and then walks to his mansion to tend to his wounds. Winner: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Expert's Opinion There is a reason that Dracule Mihawk has the nickname Hawk-Eyes. Sephiroth may of had magic powers on his side and speed on his side but Hawk-Eyes special eyes made Sephiroths speed useless in this battle. Hawk-Eyes was able to track the speed of Monkey D. Luffy's second gear speed which was about the same speed of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth was powerful but when it came down to the fact that he had psychological problems after finding out about himself this was a huge problem as it made him madley insane. Mihawk had faced many swordsman before him all of who were powerful and while Spehiroth had also faced some worthy foes as well he did not have the amazing feats that Hawk-Eyes had down taking out an entire Pirate Fleet armada of 50 ships. I think that both of these guys are powerful swordsman but in the end the more better and powerful swordsman which was Hawk-Eyes triumphed in the end. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Science Fiction Warriors